This invention has the mission to recapture and recycle the otherwise wasted heat energy—at the exhausts/tailpipes/chimneys and at the heat exchange chambers of cooling devices. It has been always a big blunder since the engine was invented wherein for more than 100 years, man has been helplessly and purposely allowing heat energy to escape into the atmosphere in the efforts to prevent overheating of the engines. Further, since the time fire was invented, heat energy has been always wasted, for lack of wisdom and lack of education, wherein the products of combustion and the poisonous gases had always been the enemy of man, and therefore, it has always been a big effort to eject soonest the waste gases which unfortunately carry away along with it so much heat energy. Additionally, so much heat energy has always been thrown away in the processes of smelting, glass/ceramics factories, freezing processes, refrigeration and distillation process, which heat energy should have been recycled to pre-heat the subject matters of the processes. God has created so much free heat energy by means of the sun, but we look at it as our enemy such that we spend so much in construction of heat insulation in our houses, —instead of using it to run our air conditioning and our refrigeration machines. All these blunders are dictated by the greedy secrete societies who hold monopoly on poisonous fuels and who suppress opposing technologies. The exhaust heat energy should be used to run water distillation machines and food processing machines, to dry trash fuel, to warm up sewer digestion chambers in biogas production, to dry animal manure for fertilizer in the farm, for cooking food, to pre-heat materials in the process of smelting, to heat up water in the process of electrolysis, to heat up water in the process of water-mist—vacuum-chamber-evaporation distillation process, to drive heat-absorbing electric generators in the process of producing hydrogen for fuel, etc. All heat exhaust from all engines, fuel cells, smelting plants, glass/ceramics plants, lamps, ovens etc., must be recaptured to further do work.
As has been illustrated in my own reference U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,994 B1, by G. Labrador, dated Dec. 11, 2001, the heat absorbing radiator 81 of FIG. 24, the heat absorbing radiator 3 of FIG. 23, the heat absorbing radiator 3-4 of FIG. 21, the heat absorbing radiator 3-4 of FIG. 22, and the heat absorbing radiator 3-4 of FIG. 20, had extensively demonstrated the functions and abilities of the multiple tube heat absorber in the process of heat recapture in partnership with a gas turbine engine 31-32-63-64 of said reference patent.
In this present representation and application, it is hereby extremely emphasized, as highlight of this invention, that the commercial utilization and industrial new applications of the heat absorbing radiator tubes is maximized by using it to absorb heat from the exhaust of Fuel Cells, the exhaust of steam engines, from the exhaust of all kinds of engines, from the exhaust and annealing of smelting plants of glass, metals, etc. Additionally, the radiator tubes are made multi-coil and so with the heat supply pipes are also made multi-coil that follow the coils of the heat absorber tubes. Additionally, to maximize heat transfer, the cold compressed air is made to enter the heat absorber tubes at the outlet lower temperature downstream end of the heat energy supply tubes and then exits at the high temperature upstream end of the heat energy supply tubes. This is a very important highlight of this invention because the higher temperature compressed air cannot absorb low temperature heat. It is therefore hereby extremely emphasized that the low temperature heat-absorbing compressed air is matched with the low temperature heat supply medium, likewise, the high temperature heat-absorbing compressed air is matched with the high temperature heat supply medium. Hence, in trying to collect the low temperature heat energy of the sunlight, the compressed air tubes must be made very hungry for heat:                1. by spraying cold water mist into the air before compression;        2. by passing the air thru cold pipes before compression;        3. by submerging the compressed air tubes into cold environment;        4. by matching low temperature air with the low temperature heat supply medium air or water, and        5. by reversing the flow of the heat absorbing medium, cold compressed air/water, at opposite the flow of the heat supply medium, air, water, or oil.These above listed improvements in the processes of heat absorbing mission has not been explained in my reference U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,994 B1.        
This heat absorbing radiator tubes is hereby extremely emphasized as the key element that brings-in hot compressed air inside the engine, be it piston engine or be it turbine engine, by absorbing or gathering heat energy from the outside atmosphere or environment. The basic principle that runs the externally heated gas turbine engine, as demonstrated in my reference U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,994 B1, is that: —hot compressed air is introduced, by the heat collecting radiator, into the space in-between the compressor turbine and the power exhaust turbine. The power turbine is made larger than the compressor turbine, but the air or steam pressure acting upon the smaller compressor turbine to reverse its motion is the same magnitude of steam pressure acting upon the larger exhaust power turbine to forward its motion. The compressor being smaller turbine is therefore over-powered and driven forward by the exhaust turbine, thereby, more cold compressed air is introduce into the heat collector radiator which then continuously brings in more hot compressed air that expands to push forward the exhaust turbine. The hot air/steam expelled by the power turbine is then recaptured by the flowing cold compressed air inside the heat collector tubes/pipes that engulf the hot tailpipes. These basic process/method have not been explained in details in the herein reference Patent.
As a newly created engine in this invention, which is hereby extremely emphasized as among the many highlights of improvements over the reference art by this invention, and as has been fully explained basic principle in the preceding paragraph 0003, this principle is also applied to work between a larger exhaust piston and a smaller compressor piston which is directly connected with the larger exhaust piston by means of a straight connecting rod, such that there being equal air/steam pressure acting in opposite direction to each piston, the larger exhaust piston over-powers and drives forward the smaller compressor piston. Thereby resulting to a more cold compressed air introduced by the compressor smaller piston into the heat collector radiator tubes which brings in more hot compressed air to drive the exhaust larger piston. The heat energy from the exhaust air/steam is then recaptured by the heat collector compressed air tubes which engulf the hot exhaust tail pipe of the engine.
Additionally, for maximum utilization of the heat collector radiator tubes which contains cold compressed air, a plurality of this tubes are placed underwater to collect the low temperature heat energy of the warm waters in the tropical oceans. Before compression, the cold air is passed thru cold waters pumped out from about 3000 feet beneath the ocean where the water temperature is very low in order to pre-compress the clod air. Additionally, a wide area of the ocean surface is made hotter from solar heat by a double transparent roof to prevent the wind from stealing the heat energy out of the warm water. The hot seawater is then enclosed by a perimeter double fence to prevent the hot seawater from migrating into the cooler waters. As there is ocean current, it is also advantageous to raise up the perimeter fence above the water during the night to allow more warm water getting in touched with the heat collector tubes. Additionally, it is also advantageous to install an adjustable sunlight reflector, which is tilted to the right towards the sun in the morning and titled to the left towards the sun in the afternoon in order to make the sun light penetrate the transparent roof and strike the tubes under the roof when the sunlight is inclined. The sunlight reflector is in the form of horizontal shinny strips, laid on the roof and supported by a tilting device, —a further improvement over my reference U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,994 B1.
The new invention of the “partnership between the heat collector radiator tube and the gas turbine engine” has opened a very wide horizon of opportunities in energy management, including but not limited to, the recapture and utilization of heat energy created by the detonation of the hydrogen bomb under water. While in the process of producing diamonds, which is hereby extremely emphasized as the most outstanding by-product discovered in this invention in the efforts to produce heat energy, in the explosion of the hydrogen bomb, the deep water environment imposes a high pressure that compacts the molten carbon/charcoal/graphite, and then instantly cools it into diamonds. Due to the flames of the blast being surrounded by water, the heat energy is therefore captured by the deep water, into which the heat collector radiator tubes are submerged. The bomb may also be detonated deep underground but this is a very expensive procedure, hence, this invention limits it activity in deep water detonation, which may also be done inland by digging an open wide well or lake that is deep enough and filled up with water. The heat energy collector tubes are made very hungry for heat—by passing fresh air thru chilling tunnels with added water spray inside the tunnels and at the intake mouth of the compressor, —to introduce high humidity or more matter that expands when heated, —to add up more expanding power in pushing out the power exhaust turbine. It should be noted that the faster the compressed air moves thru the tubes, the faster the tubes collects heat energy from the hot water/gas it is in contact with. Hence, the heat collector tube is divided into many multiple smaller tubes to speed up the compressed air and to distribute or to maximize contact with the heat source or heat supply medium. The collected heat energy is then used to produce DC electricity, which is in turn used to produce Hydrogen and Deuterium to detonate the next hydrogen bomb in deep water, —of which the reference U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,994 B1 failed to illuminate.